


Fencing

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: A brief look at a SAO survivor from outsider POV. Or how Asuna looked like to her family after waking from her Fairy dream.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Fencing

Yuuki Shouzou Didn't know how to feel about the changes in his returned child.

He was proud of Asuna for enduring-glad to have her survive. she seemed so much more mature, but-

"You win, Asuna-San, well done!"

He Didn't know how to deal with her new-found hobby.  
After the first week of rehab, Asuna insisted on lessons of, of all things, fencing.  
At first he ignored his wife's displeasure of the idea, tried to talk her into accepting it, wanting nothing more than to spoil his little princess who returned to him.

Finding a teacher of that particular western style wasn't very easy, but the girlish happy smile was worth it!

"Another round, Vilerno-San?"

He thought she will lose interest soon anyway.  
(The chance to lobby with the western associates of the company over it was an unexpected bonus).

But now he had second thoughts about it.

"No, Senorita! It is clear that your technique, while unorthodox, will be excellent once you regain your strength. It is a great shame Japanease prefer Kendo over fencing, else i would have recommended you to see about joining the national competition once the physiotherapy is complete.

The surprising skill-especially considering the too thin body that moved with unexpected speed and form-it was an inescapable reminder of his failure to protect his Little Girl.  
It seemed that some part, some foreign element of that SAO game was brought back with his daughter,even after he finally got her out! A reminder of what his kid went through that refused to go away.

It was just so hard to reconcile that confident, surprisingly fast and fluid fencer that tended to win against her instructor with his timid shy little girl who used to pay little attention to athletics before.

To make things worse, he wasn't the only one to notice the little signs of her change.  
The friends from her old school seemed to recognize he changes, and most of them appeared intimidated by the sometimes wild look in her eyes. She became a bit more daring in everything she did. More aware of her surroundings.

And sometimes, she practically took command of a situation, a presence about her that reminded him of his grandfather- who was a decorated officer and have led soldiers in war. Her eyes calling others to follow her!  
In those rare moments, so atypical to the little girl he remembered her to be, he felt the most torn.


End file.
